Holy Grail War
by Penc0405
Summary: A what if story, where the one that Rin summoned isn't EMIYA but someone from the shinobi's age.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should work on the Yellow Flash. But, I have so much free time right now. The only reason is beacuse I got cumlaude! with GPA 4! Shit! Can you believe it?  
**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was a silent and peaceful night in Fuyuki city. The silent and peaceful night was disturbed by a loud explosion coming from a house at the outskirt of the city. The house itself was quite big. This house was the house of Tohsaka family.

Now if we looked inside the house, a girl around 15 years old with dark hair that tied with ribbons in twin tail (sorry don't know what it's called) style and blue eyes. She wears a red shirt with long sleeves with black miniskirt and black stockings.

She was staring with wide eye in front of the silhouette of human, who was sitting down on the couch in the second floor of her house. Currently the room itself was in chaos. The only thing that survived the explosion was the couch that the unknown person currently sits on.

Rin was trembled in excitement. After 10 years long, finally. . . she was finally summons her servant. And without any shadow of doubt, she was sure she draw the strongest card. Saber.

What exactly happened here?

_Flashback :_

_Tohsaka Rin was standing in the middle of red magic circles. In her left hand, she held a red jewel as the summoning catalyst and on herleft hand, a book._

_She began the incantations :_

Ye first, O silver, O iron

O stone of the foundation, O Archduke of the Contract

Hear me in the name of our great teacher, the Archmagus Schweinorg

Let the descending winds be as a wall

Let the gates in all directions be shut, rising above the crown, and let the three-forked roads to the Kingdom revolve.

Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut.

Five perfections for each repetition.

And now, let the filled sigils be annihilated in my stead!

Set.

Let thy body rest under my dominion, let my fate rest in thy blade.

If thou submittest to the call of the Holy Grail and if thou wilt obey this mind, this reason, then thou shalt respond.

I make my oath here.

I am that person who is to become the virtue of all Heavens.

I am that person who is covered with the evil of all Hades.

Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words,

come past thy restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance-!

_The circles glowing red and as though scanned her whole body. Unknown to her, instead of the jewel as the catalyst, the circles recognized something else that sprawling on the ground. One of her late father's collections._

_Flashback end._

Well, now here she was. At first, she thought that she had failed on summoning her servant as nothing happened. Seconds later, a loud explosions happen and she was caught off guard when she saw someone was sitting on her couch when she inspected.

Speechless at the thought that she managed to summon her servant. Using the moon's light as lighting (you think the light will still on after an explosion?) and guide to reveal her summon. Once again she was left speechless when she saw the person that supposed to be her servant.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**That is for the prologue. Who do you want as Rin's partner? The choice is :**

**Tsunade.**

**Jiraiya.**

**Naruto.**

**Sakura.**

**Hinata.**

**Or maybe Sasuke.**

**Vote! **

**'till next time.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sitting right in front of her, a teen no older than herself sleeping on the couch, snoring complete with trail of saliva down from his mouth. The teen was wearing a pajama and strange looking head on his head (think Naruto's when Shikamaru woke him up to chase Sasuke). And hugging a pink haired doll? The hell!

'Is he really my servant?' thought Rin, she is still staring at him. After a few moments, she was back to the Earth and with many tick marks on her face, delivered a heel-drop kick straight to the teen's head. The force was strong enough to wake him up.

"Wa. . . What the hell!" the teen asked abruptly while nursing his head. Looking straight in front of him, he saw a very angry girl. Gulping, "Who the hell are you! Where am I?" because he was certain that he wasn't in the pure world anymore.

Hearing the ingrate brat asked her about where he was currently in, the female magus couldn't help but thinking that he really her servant. The boy still asking her question after another. What's more he asked with loudly as well?

Shaking her head, the girl kicks out the thought to kill this worm. Her interest right now is, why a heroic spirit didn't know why he was summoned here?

Hoping to answer her own questions, she cleared her throat loudly. And she got his attention.

"Okay. . . It's troublesome and annoying to hear you complaining and asking me questions." Rin said. "I'll ask you question and answer it honestly, and then you can ask me questions, and I'll answer it." She saw that the teen nodded his head. It seems he understands her orders very well.

"Go ahead."

"Firstly, Who are you?" Rin asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." a frown appears on her face. Uzumaki Naruto? She never heard any heroes with that names before.

"What are you." she continued. The teen looked at her with 'are you serious' expression.

"I'm human." the blond answered and with that annoying expressions. She fought down the urge to palm her face.

"I mean, are your spirit or something like that?"

Nodding his head, the teen surprisingly took out a cup of ramen out of nowhere. "Of course. I'm already dead. Either I'm a ghost, which I doubt I am, I must be spirit then."

"I see. You're my servant then." and watching him in amusement as the blond choked out.

"What! I'm not! I'm no one's servant! I have my own will!" the blond shouted at her. "Anyway, where am I and why I am back to the world of living?"

"You're in my house. More specifically, you just destroyed the living room of this house." Rin explained. "You come back to the world of living because I summoned you, and you answer my call."

"I see. So I'm in your house, and you summoned me here." Naruto said and nods his head. "Yeah right. Like hell I'll believe you." Naruto yelled loudly. "If you summon something usually your summons some animals that you have made a contract with. And how in the hell were you summoning someone who already dead?"

"Believe it." ('hey that's my phrase') "Well the animals or something that you summoned would be called familiar. You're a very different case." Rin told him. "I summoned you and you answered my calls. In normal circumstances, summoning a person especially the ones that already dead from a very long time are impossible. However, that's not the case here right now."

"What do you mean?"

"The only reasons I can summon you right now because of Holy Grail's powers."

"Holy Grail? What is that?" asked the very confused Naruto.

"A Noble Phantasm capable of granting any wish."

"A. . Any wish?" asked Naruto, drooling at the thought of eating ramen as much as he wanted until he died. "Even world domination?" this time he lose all of his goofy attitude and replaced by a serious look on his face and the air become heavy by unknown force.

Rin nods in affirmative. Trying hard to stand in the oppressive force that almost felt like choking her. "I-I must say Naruto. You look quiet handsome with that serious face." she tease him in hope the heavy feelings will disappear. And the air turned normal again as Naruto blushed and stuttering.

"That is if you're not wearing that pitiful pajama and that strange thing on your head." Naruto turned even more red. And as he already know how to do it, the pajamas turned to his normal shinobi's day attire. Orange suit with black and Konoha's headband.

"Well, you got my name. But I never got your name." Naruto demanded.

"I'm Tohsaka Rin. Magus." the girl introduced herself to him. 'Magus? What the hell is that?' "and I'm your master."

"Well, considering you're the one that summoned me, I guess you're my master." then an odd memory comeback to him. The day when Bunta become his boss despite he was the one that summoned him. And evil plan formed, " But I can't accept that. You must prove yourself to become my master." Naruto said and smirking, thinking that he already win.

Instead, Rin pulled of her right sleeve to reveal Konoha's symbol with orange color on the back of her hand. "This is command spell. I can force you to do everything I want if I use this." No need to tell him that it works only three times.

Naruto's jaw dropped. His plan to turn himself as her boss failed miserably. Dammit, this is so unfair! Naruto shouted in his mind. And he resigned to his fate. Become Rin servant.

"So Rin, can you tell me more about this world?" The blond asked. If he wanted to survive, he must know what kind of world is this place.

Rin gladly explained to him all about the modern world and the world of mages. Due to Naruto lack of understanding, it took time till morning before he understand. All in all, Rin glad that her servant obey her. True, she was disappointed she didn't get Saber because of her own mistake. But, at least she joined this war. And it seems her servant, while don't know what is his class; he told her that he was a ninja.

Ninja, the stealth assassins. Even if he was a ninja in his life, she was certain that Naruto class isn't assassin. Due to Holy Grail power. The servants that can be summoned only Heroic Spirit.

Oh well, she will know once they meet and fight the other masters and servants.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Well, this is it for chapter 2. The next chapter will take much longer time because recently I got where I can get more information about Nasu, especially Fate Stay Night. This entire time, my resources only from TypeMoon wiki, Manga, and Anime. **

**Ah, I need a Beta reader. Someone please be my beta!**


End file.
